


Needing You

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Neither Petra or Johanna can control this anymore.Follows on from Put Your Lovin' Hand Out (Darling).





	Needing You

Johanna had lead Petra to the bed, pushing her down once she was fully naked, her own clothing following behind Petra’s, her murr soft even as she moved, finally, to claim Petra’s lips with her own, the soft noise in the back of Petra’s throat driving Johanna on. 

Johanna’s lips had left Petra’s, brushing her ear before she spoke.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years...”

She spoke softly, her hand trailing slowly up between Petra’s thighs, moving so she could easily press against Petra, a low moan escaping her at the feel of Petra’s hands at her waist, pulling her down onto her knee. 

“Don’t... distract me...”

The words were half-moaned, Johanna moving to tease Petra’s clit with her fingers, her lips meeting Petra’s to stifle the moan that escaped them both, Petra’s hand slipping stealthily between Johanna’s thighs before Johanna could stop her. The feel of Petra’s fingers slipping into her had cause Johanna to mewl softly against Petra’s lips, the answering feel of Johanna’s fingers slipping into her had drawn a mewl from Petra, the two half-smirking even as Petra moved to pick a pace, Johanna moving to mirror her, the need flowing over them as both women fell into the passion, Petra’s scream echoing moments before Johanna’s own yelp of release echoed. 

Johanna had flopped slightly off to one side, laughing softly into the pillow.

“Jesus... you weren’t kidding... you are demanding...”


End file.
